


Have you not slept with a man before?

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have." Loki uttered, sitting next to his large elder brother. "Are you opposed to the idea? I must confess I have thought of it often." He put his lips to his ear and softly cooed, "Is the mighty God of Thunder afraid of ravaging a man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you not slept with a man before?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, and the first porn fic I've ever published. Enjoy the Thor/Loki goodness!

 

Loki walked with a stride into Thor's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking this time. After all, he was just going to tell him the wonderful, juicy gossip he overheard from listening to the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif.  
  
"Brother, I--" he began, and stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. He witnessed, what looked like Thor masturbating on the edge of his bed. He was sliding his strong hand up and down his length concentrating. Loki didn't have a good view of it, since Thor's back was to him, but it was enough. When Thor heard Loki enter he quickly stopped, he fumbled for a bit, putting his cock back in his trousers.  
  
Seeming a little embarrassed, the elder brother tried to speak, "Loki.. "  
Loki had a sly smirk swept across his face, "Brother, you need not explain pleasuring yourself to me. Though, I do wonder why you don't have one of the palace maidens in bed with you instead. I assume you're thinking of that mortal." He said, snarling thinking of the Midguardian with discontent. "Well, if it's her you're pleasuring yourself for..." In an instant, the trickster used his magic to become Jane Foster, the mortal whom Thor loved so much. He placed two hands on Thor's cheeks and whispered in her voice seductively, "How about this form, brother? I am your beloved human woman. Let us mate." 

Thor narrowed his eyes, looking fed up with Loki's trickery. He grabbed the raven haired god by the back of his neck and threw him on his bed harshly. "Stop this Loki, I was not thinking of Jane. I merely needed a release. You had better knock from now on." He threatened, facing Loki. Still sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Loki sat up and rubbed the nape of his neck where he was so harshly manhandled, "Fine, if not Jane Foster.. then what about me?"  
The golden haired brother raised an eyebrow at his raven haired counterpart. "What are you speaking of now? Surely you don't mean for me to take you to bed."  
"That is exactly what I am suggesting." Loki stated simply. "Have you not slept with a man before?"  
Thor shook his head once keeping his eyes narrowed and focused on Loki. "Have you slept with a man before, brother?"  
"I have." Loki uttered, sitting next to his large elder brother. "Are you opposed to the idea? I must confess I have thought of it often." He put his lips to his ear and softly cooed, "Is the mighty God of Thunder afraid of ravaging a man?"  
"No." Thor paused, then suddenly snatching Loki's head, putting him in a headlock under his strong arm. "Brother, I wished you'd told me sooner. I've thought about this often as well!" He beamed, with a grin. "When shall we begin?"

Loki, not thrilled about being trapped under Thor's bicep, showed in his expression. Annoyed he muttered, "Let go of me first, you oaf!"  
The God of Thunder complied with his request, and released his head from under his arm. As soon as Loki lifted up his head, he was met with a supple kiss on the lips, much to his surprise.  
As Loki was slowly pulling away from the kiss, Thor held the back of his head and kept him there. He pushed the younger's lips apart with his tongue and made sure not to leave any crevice unexplored. While he kept their lips together, he started stripping clothing off of Loki and taking off his own trousers. Once Thor was finished undressing the both of them, he parted the kiss.  
Loki took a breath of fresh air after being trapped in a very long make-out session. "Were you that harsh with the maidens that you'd bring in here?" He hissed.  
"Of course not, I'd never treat a woman with such force. Only with my brother, the silver tongued trickster." Thor laughed, pressing a now nude Loki back down on his stomach, on top of his golden bed linens.  
  
Loki grunted, but he half-expected that to be the answer. At least he is treated different than those palace wenches.  
There was a sudden intrusion of two large fingers pressed in between Loki's lips. "Slather them well, brother. This will be used to widen your entrance."  
Loki began suckling on Thor's thick fingers. Just the two of them nearly filled his mouth, he couldn't imagine what it would be like once they were inside him. Once Thor removed his fingers from the trickster's mouth, he retreated back to Loki's rear.  
  
"Lift up on your knees." Thor prompted, keeping his saliva soaked fingers still. Loki reluctantly lifted his behind up, with his face lying on Thor's plush mattress. Spreading the younger's legs apart, he pressed the two fingers into him until he was knuckles deep. The sharp gasp that escaped Loki's lips was like music to Thor's ears. "Ah, so this is how I can keep my silver-tongued brother quiet." 

"Sh-shut up." Loki panted, glad he couldn't see Thor's stupid cheeky expression he was sure he was wearing.  
Thor continued brashly thrusting his fingers into Loki, scissoring around, receiving what he believed to be agreeable squeaks from his brother. 

"Now, what you've been waiting for, Loki." Thor grinned, fully erect with his thick, large, manhood pointed right toward Loki's hole. "Are you ready?"

Loki already broke a sweat from the not-so-gentle preparation of Thor's. He loved how rough he was though, he wouldn't have been as thrilled if he were to be easy with him. "Yes, brother. Don't be shy now."  
Thor had already had lubed his length generously with lavender oil. He slowly pressed his cock into him, holding Loki's hips in place.  
Loki let out a muffled moan at the feel of Thor filling him up. He was covering his own mouth, as to not make too much noise, much to Thor's disliking. "Do not silence your moans for me brother. I wish to hear all of them." 

Thor plunged deeper into Loki at a harder and faster pace, pummeling his small hole with his enormous cock. 

Loki didn't try to muffle his moans any longer, he couldn't. He just let them pour out of his throat, though it seemed like the more sound he made the harder Thor would go. Loki attempted to grab at his own cock to finally ejaculate, he felt himself getting close.  
"No." Thor grabbed his hand, "You will come riding my cock, I can go all day! Are you almost ready?"  
"Brother, please!" Loki begged, which pleased Thor to see his brother genuinely begging. 

"Do not fret, brother. I will get you there." Thor promised, harshly slamming against Loki's prostate with every hefty thrust.  
Loki shouted as he finally reached his climax, his slender fingers curling as they tightened around the shimmery gold bedsheets.  
Thor looked more than pleased as he kept going a little longer with his thrusting, until Loki felt Thor release his hot body fluids inside of him. Once the God of Thunder ceased to hold up his younger sibling, Loki's body collapsed to the bed, exhausted, panting and aching. He was certain he wouldn't be capable of walking right now.  
"You ass." Loki spat, not moving from that position. "I am so sore, I need a bath."  


"Was it too rough for you, Loki?" Thor asked genuinely, brushing the black locks of hair that were stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
Loki ignored the question and looked over at his heavily muscled brother asking a question of his own. "Well? How did it match up to whatever you were thinking of when you were pleasuring yourself?"  
"It was exactly what I was thinking about when I was pleasuring myself." Thor answered with a brazen smile on his face. "Come brother, let us bathe together!" He sprung up heading toward his bathroom. 

Loki's jaw dropped hearing his brother utter those words. For once, he was speechless. "T-Thor?! ...At least help me up!"  
The God of Thunder let out a boisterous chuckle, and returned for his raven haired sibling. He swooped him up effortlessly, carrying him into the bathroom.

 


End file.
